Blood of the Dead/Radios and Audio Reels
There are 5 radios and 5 audio reels around the map. Audio Reel 1 The Warden: (sip) Ahhh. Today is a red letter occasion. I sit in my sanctuary; brandy in hand, overlooking my prize. My prison. Mine. A temple of concrete and corrupted flesh, tilting on the axis of hell itself. (laughter) It is beautiful. (cough) I can’t recall the last time I indulged in spirits, they appeared to have gone to my head. "Congratulations and good luck!" So thoughtful of the DOJ to send me a bottle after all their postering and blathering and delays, delays! DELAYS! (heavy breathing) But now the island is open, a full year early, thanks to me! And it's true purpose, our purpose - written in the apocryphal pages of history, pulled from the flames of ignorance! (whimper) Gah (static) glass! (laughter) The first drop of blood. Of course, it should be my own... not too much now, not yet. (yawns) Early to bed tonight, tomorrow I will be reborn. Audio Reel 2 The Warden: Ugh, what am I doing wrong? Nothing! Every interpretation by every scholar I have made real, in flesh and blood, and still the dark ones remain silent. They are deaf, blind and dumb where ever it is they reside in the fabric of reality. Have I not bled the wicked? Have I not placed the markers on the proper lines? What more? What more?! — I am tired, and I have grown so very disturbed, waiting for the release that was promised but I fear will never be delivered. Because they do not exist! Now, wretched are the frowls who despair in darkness! Wretched! Wretched! WRETCHED! The work will continue with or without the dam(static) Illuminati. All they do is talk and scheme and pass judgement on methods that they deem unorthodox. Well, to hell with their protection! I will awaken this island. Even if it takes every last soul in her walls. If I fail, I will be locked in here and soon join them all in hell. (sigh) The result is the same. Audio Reel 3 The Warden: (static) No! (static) Contraption! Shadowman: Hear me. The Warden: Yes, yes, I can hear you. Apologies my Lord. I am here. Shadowman: Calm, faithful warden, calm. I bring great news. The world that you seek is near at hand. The Warden: Oh, thank you, my Lord! Thank you! I have done my best to prepare the way. Please, where are you now? Shadowman: Hidden. Trapped. Waiting. The Warden: I— I see. T— Tell me what I must do. Shadowman: Four souls in your possession for arriving soon. With the first, you will transform the island. Salvatore DeLuca, "Finn" O'Leary, Billy Handsome, Al Arlington The Warden: Salvatore, Finn, Billy, Al. Yes my Lord, I- I- I know these names. Shadowman: Their sins shall be their undoing. Their eternal punishment through your sacrifice will ensnare another. His alternate reckoning. The Warden: A trap for another? Forgive my ignorance, Lord, but how will I know what to d— Stanley Ferguson: Sir, it’s me Stanley, we have a situation. The Warden: Damn the situation, Ferguson, you handle it! I am not to be disturbed! Shadowman: Wait... Listen. Stanley Ferguson: I am real sorry to interrupt your prayer, Sir, but there’s been a murder up on the roof. It’s Al Arlington. The Warden: Arlington? Stanley Ferguson: Yes, Sir. Part of some kind of botched escape attempt. We’ve got Sal Deluca and his two cronies in custody. Looks like it was them. Shadowman: I’ll be right there. The Warden: I’ll be right there. Audio Reel 4 The Warden: (clearing throat) My Lord, I entreat thee to speak. I have done as you asked; the remaining three of the first four shall die by electric chair this evening, and soon after I shall join them. It— It will be glorious in this new realm, Lord, I— I— I have no doubt but... But I confess. I— I— I am afraid. This form is weak and has taken to drink, but I do cling to it still. Please... Grant me the strength to— Shadowman: (chuckles) Grant you the strengh? Oh you fool pathetic wretch. I will grant you nothing until your death! You know this. The Warden: Yes, y—yes my Lord of-of course! My life is part of the disease and the disease must be purged! I— I rejoice, tha— that day has come! Shadowman: But you are a base disgusting creature that cannot help fearing for its own skin. It is not your fault. The Warden: (sigh of relief) Thank you for saying so, my Lord. Truth be told, I long for the miracle that will release me. Shadowman: That's a good lad, you have been an adequate servant (static) therefore you will continue to serve after the corruption. The Warden: Such an honor for me. Shadowman: Hm, not an honor. A purpose. Your life sentence waiting for Doctor Edward Richtofen to walk into the trap. The Warden: The Doctor... I have heard mention of him amongst the Illuminati. What would you have of him? Shadowman: His blood holds great power. You will harnest it all and open the way to the paradise below. The Warden: I swear, my Lord, it will be done. Shadowman: And one more thing. The Warden: Name it, my Lord! Shadowman: Spare him no pain. The Warden: Yes... Richtofen shall suffer... Audio Reel 5 The Warden: The time has come. The sponge is wet on my crown. The cap screws tightened. The switch in my hand. (crazy laughter) I'M GOING TO BURN HA HA HA. The fools, they want justice for the toll I have extracted for this forsaken island? Stanley Ferguson: Sir? There're some men from the Bureau here. I stalled them as long as I could but they're on their way to your office now. What do you want me to tell 'em? The Warden: Justice! Ha ha! There is no such thing. There's only the will of the Dark One. Stanley Ferguson: Okay... Uhh, I'll just tell 'em you're not feeling so well then, yeah? The Warden: Do as you wish. Run. Hide. Beg for absolution and perhaps he will be merciful as he has been with me. Shadowman: Shhh... Do not weep my dear warden. The Warden: My Lord, you're here. Shadowman: Of course. More or less. The threshold awaits, my friend. The Warden: Yes... (clearing throat) Yes! The threshold. One last flash of light and the Sun shall vanish into the sea. Shadowman: And the darkness? The Warden: The darkness shall spread for every fibre of creation, it shall spread! Stanley Ferguson: Listen, I told you, he ain't here. Went to see some special doc' on the mainland. You guys are wasting your time. The Warden: I shall be its instrument... Stanley Ferguson: Oh come on, guys, cut me a break! The Warden: I shall bleed the chosen few... Shadowman: Better hurry! The Warden: The gateway will open and paradise will fall. (Screams can be heard) Stanley Ferguson: Uh... Yeah, see there? Like I tell you nobody's home... nothing here. Radio 1 Ludvig Maxis: Richtofen, are you there!? Richtofen I (static) most incredible (static) the blood! It does far more than (static) its dimension of origin! (static) (chuckles)... if as though the paradox factor wasn’t enough. If my observa...(static) is the blood itself is the paradox! We know for (static) if the body is changed at a cellular level (static) due to Element 115, resulting in side affects ranging from: memory (static) and death. But, the moment a body steps through a portal, (static) 115 (static) a different reaction. The blood! Indeed, all tissues appear to mutate und then stabilize when exposed to alternate space time realities. Und while delusions and memory (static) factors, the blood is imbued (static) aetheric energy! Herr Doctor, they (static) searched for since the very beginning (static). Your blood might not only save you, Edward, (static) change everything! I only hope you survive long enough to harness it. Radio 2 Maxis: And here we are (whistling), here we are... getting almost there. Ah... AH! There we are! (laughter) Who you have thought that a rifle sight will ever be used as a transdimensional conduit! Ah, yes. Greetings Herr Doctor. I have managed to use parts of your sample to boost the signal of my transmissions. I have yet to receive any reply from your end. I pray that I am not too late. New findings have come to light. Yes, the moment one travels through a portal powered by Element 115, their blood is changed. The evidence is conclusive. Today, I have discovered that the effect is actually cumulative; the more one travels through the Aether, the more they absorb into their bodies. While undeath does not appear to ever be a risk, the potency of one's etheric cells increases. The blood of the prisoners you sampled and that of your now frozen compatriots contained trace, but significant amounts, but your blood, Edward. You have traveled through countless realities of space und time. Your blood is not only beyond potent, I fear it is a profound liability. We both know there are forces who would stop at nothing to attain such power. You must do all you can to keep it from them, Richtofen. Unless of course, they already have you und then all is lost. Radio 3 Maxis: -tofen! Come in Richto(static) Edward, are you receiving me? Ugh, where ever you have gone, it appears to be disr(static) connections through the Aether! How this is possible, I do not know. But (static)...duce two things for certain. First, the interference cannot (static) naturally occurring phenomenon; the energy required is too great und (static) complex. Und second, if not natural then (static) someone very powerful moves against you (static) companions. (sigh) I pray (static) already too late. Everything depends on (static) Summoning Key. Without it und without the souls you promised (static) vision will never come to pass. (static) und (static) will prevail… As for the blood (static), I have come to believe that (static) your hypothesis (static) a revelation. I will continue the work, but Richtofen, (static) what you can to boost the signal. If you have the means (static) antenna array would likely (static). Stay alive, (static)tofen, keep them safe. With any luck, you will be here again, soon. Radio 4 Maxis: Richtofen! (sigh) I now believe that either you have been killed or you are currently trapped in a pocket dimension. Worst case: imprisoned by those who mean to undo existence. In the off chance that you are still on the move, I may have a solution. The power of your blood could theoretically be used to open a portal und escape your present reality. If you can direct und focus enough energy through your blood, you may be able to tear a hole through the Aether und step through. How much blood will be required? I do not know. But given the concentration of Aether in your veins, it’s likely best to not over do it. Und there is more. I recall you mentioning something about needing protection for you and your companions; you are right to worry. The blood vials alone preserve aspects of other dimensions, yes, but if you were to ingest them and combine their Aether with your own, that would be an formidable insurance policy. Radio 5 Maxis: -tofen, I must be brief, others may be listening; he has ears everywhere these days. The forces keeping you in that dimension know too much about your nature and it is clear to me now that their power is too great to leave unchecked. Total dimensional collapse is the only option; this is the only way they will stop hunting you long enough for you to complete your mission. By now I have deduced that you must be trapped in the "Alcatraz" pocket dimension. Do not be disappointed, the location of your secret lab remains a secret to most; just not me. I also know about the "Backup Plan" you have stashed away. If I may be so bold, I would recommend using it and eliminating the threat of Alcatraz for good. I can do no more good from here. Best of luck, Edward, I know you will not fail. Category:Easter eggs